Conventionally, there has been a printer, which issues a printing paper sheet such as a label, a tag, or a label without a liner sheet on which predetermined information is printed (see JP2000-238390A).
This printer employs any printing system including a thermal transfer system, which uses a thermal transfer ink ribbon, a thermal coloring system, which uses a thermal paper, an ink jet system, or an electrostatic printing system, however, various kinds of printing data or commands, or various kinds of software for printing operations are necessary.
Such printing data or similar information is generally input to a printer directly, or supplied through an interface from a host computer such as a control unit including an external personal computer.
However, in a case where an operator of the printer is unfamiliar with operating the personal computer, there is a problem that an erroneous use or an unforeseen error may possibly be caused at a site of use.
On the other hand, a conventional stand-alone printer requires an operation to input various kinds of printing data or commands to the printer by using an operating unit and a display equipped to the printer, which means use of a key operation or a touch operation. In a case where an operator is unfamiliar with the input operation of these, there is a problem that an erroneous use or an unforeseen error may possibly be caused, similarly.
In a word, there may be a case where a printer that is easy to operate is desired, which does not use a host computer such as a personal computer connected to the printer, ensures a simple and reliable printing operation at a printing operation site, and does not require a complicated operation even for an operator without skill.
Furthermore, when an alteration prevention or a fraudulent act prevention is required for a printing content on the above-described printing paper sheet, there is a problem that taking a measure to maintain a confidentiality of printing data is needed such that the printing data cannot easily be altered even by an operator at the printing operation site.